


The Wendigo

by Cammerel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Cannibalism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Lubrication, Teratophilia, Wendigo, Wendigo Peter Parker, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/Cammerel
Summary: A submission to the Starker Secret Santa...The Prompt was: Tony's Winter Holiday vacation was getting kinda boring so he pushed to go search for the elusive Wendigo that supposedly lurked in the snowy mountains nearby. What he finds instead is a young boy who was believed to be lost for years. Now if only the crew would stop disappearing, Tony could write this trip off as a success.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 176





	The Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [less-than-wholesome-shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=less-than-wholesome-shipper).



> Beginner’s note before writing:
> 
> My plot is still in the minor planning stages, I’ve given myself 2 hours to dwell on this prompt and here’s the plan… I’m going to try to keep it as SOFTcore cannibalism as possible, I’m sorry if it gets super dark, I rarely go ‘soft’ with anything. But I am going to TRY. Really hard.  
> The rest of it is easy, but I’m still stuck on whether or not I want a happy ending or a dark AF ending. Still working on that. I might go Grey!Tony because it feels stupid having him accept Peter and fuck Peter and then want to change him. We ain’t here for the grooming, even if he’s a cannibal monster…  
> Alright, let’s just jump into it.  
> \- (A)
> 
> Growing list of tags: Blood AND violence, Minor character death, Wendigo!Peter AU, Teratophilia, softcore cannibalism (I’m gonna TRY)...  
> I already plan for… Feeding, sporadic behavior, violent sex but he’s into it so it’s okay  
> Uhhhh idk how to word this next one… monster features, self-lubrication, alien biology (THERE WE GO)

Tony tries to drown his boredom with another martini, turning from the bar and leaning against it as he peers around the small pub in hopes for something, anything to give him purpose.

It’s a slow night up in the mountains and there isn’t a single thing to do with the free time that’s been forced upon him. All of his tech has been stripped away between Pepper and Nick Fury, and the most advanced thing he has on him at the moment is a penknife - a sarcastic gift given to him by Bucky himself, but it’s had its uses thus far, so he considers it a win (not that he’ll admit it aloud).

What isn’t a win is all of this snow.

He can’t tan in the snow, he can’t just go for a nice jog or walk, and he’s never been a fan of snowboarding or any kind of ‘winter activities’ other than curling up with a nice mug of hot cocoa.

Which reminds him-

“Dumb it down for me, will you Jon?” he asks the bartender, slapping the top of the bar once, “Any chance you make cocoa?”

The man stares at him, sighs, and then nods, “Sure thing, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re an angel,” Tony says and blows him a kiss, reaching up to try and loosen the collar of his sweater.

“Any chance you’re finally planning on turning in for the night?” Happy asks from his position at the back door.

Tony turns around to him, “Uh, yeah, no,” he says at once, “If I go to sleep now, I wake up early. And if I wake up early, everyone here will be asleep for another ten hours. I have to stagger this boredom out and keep my future self considered.”

“You’re not planning on staying up for ten hours…”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Tony polishes off the last of his martini and slides the glass away, “You’re the ones that bullied me into this, you get to suffer too. Should bring in P and Fury, have a party.”

“This is a break,” Happy tells him, tone insistent, “You’re here to relax.”

Tony groans miserably, “I hate relaxing. Relaxing is the sworn enemy of progress. Relaxing is what I plan to do when I die - then and only then, and not a moment sooner. Thank you, Jon.”

He sips at his cocoa and hums lowly. _Mm, perfection._

The door to the pub bursts open and a burly man walks up to the bar, setting down his rifle and ordering up something strong that Tony refers to in his head as ‘piss water’ but doesn’t otherwise comment on.

“Going hunting?” Tony inquires, “In this weather?”

“Goddamn Wendigo took a woman last night.”

Tony blinks at the cold response, “I’m sorry, did you say ‘Wendigo’?” he asks, eyes lighting up as he licks his lips.

The man looks at him then, leaning back on his stool, “Yeah, s’what I said. We got a real problem with ‘em up in the mountains.”

“Oh?” he looks to Happy, “You hear that? We should come along, shouldn’t we?”

“No-” Happy starts to complain.

“Tony,” he says, turning back and offering his hand.

The man takes it in his large paw, shaking firmly, “Doug.”

Tony smiles up at him, “I’d like to help, I’m bored to death here and, quite frankly, it’s a waste of my talents to sit around and do nothing. Do me a favor and take me along. I promise I can handle myself.”

“Can you?” Doug asks skeptically, “You don’t much look like you can, little man.”

“Little?” Tony chuckles, “I’m an Avenger.”

“Ah,” he says then and appraises Tony, looking him up and down, “Ye’r the Metal Man.”

“Iron Man, actually, and it’s really not really even iron, it’s gold-titanium alloy-”

Doug waves his hand dismissively, “I don’t much care what it’s made of,” he chugs the glass put down in front of him and wipes his mouth with the back of his arm, “Alright, Stark, you can come along. But we ain’t slowin’ if your little legs get tired.”

“Fair enough,” Tony says, finishing his cocoa and feeling it burn down his throat. He hops off of his own stool and motions to Happy, “You coming?”

Happy looks completely distraught, then like he wants to say ‘no’, but he comes as well.

Tony grabs his jacket at the front of the pub and steps out into the cold wind.

Just outside, there’s a woman standing there, long brown hair blowing wildly about her face and even /she’s/ taller than Tony. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t into it.

“You brought guests? These look like vacationers.”

Doug shrugs, “They’re ‘bored’, they say.”

She leans into them and smiles at Tony, “You won’t be bored when you’re dead.”

* * *

Over the course of the next hour, Tony learns that the woman’s name is Mia, and that the two are cousins. He also learns that Mia is the one that is carrying the party, not Doug.

She’s an excellent shot and outstanding at tracking.

During the trip, she resets a few traps and collects the bodies of the animals that haven’t been pilfered by foxes and other things. She takes the time to add a slight tone-change when she says ‘other things’, but Tony’s pretty sure it’s just for show - trying to scare the tourists. Happy falls for it, Tony doesn’t.

It was already getting dark when they came in, but fortunately they set out early enough to have their eyes adjust naturally.

Happy’s never been one for darkness in general, so he stumbles over every little branch he passes.

“It’s good,” Mia tells them after the third or fourth ‘snap’, “You are perfect bait, it was like you were made for this.”

The two tell them of the likely victims that ‘became this Wendigo’. Four travellers have gotten lost in the woods over the last few years, so it’s probably one of them. Mia’s focus are on two boys that got lost together during a school trip from Midtown Tech. Doug has had hopes for them both though, his argument is that they were smart kids, too smart to get lost in the woods and not be able to survive long enough to find their way out.

Mia’s defense is that being ‘smart’ and being able to implement such skills in the wild are two entirely different things. Tony’s kind of on her side, she holds a good case.

The boys got lost almost two and a half years ago though and no one’s heard from them since, one named Flash Thompson and the other named Peter Parker.

Thompson was from some rich family back in New York that had tried to recover him, or at least his body, during the following weeks after he vanished. Of course, they were unsuccessful and eventually stopped sending out parties to find him.

The second boy was from Queens, was at the top of his class, and had already been accepted to MIT, NYU, Stanford, Harvard, Berkley, /and/ Cornell. It was an impressive list, and Tony’s sure that with the kid’s absence, something great was lost that day.

His aunt had come to search as well with the parties, but when they stopped, she had no hope of continuing alone because her money was already a struggle long before her nephew went missing.

Mia leans on all of this, she’s not confidant of the other two vacationers because they both got lost alone. If it was the boys, one of them may have eaten the other. Which, obviously (according to the myth), is what makes someone become a Wendigo in the first place.

Tony giggles when she tells them this, her tone all dark and mysterious. He’s so excited. Sure, he doesn’t believe they’ll really see anything, other than maybe an over-sized wolf, or a pack of them. But definitely just some animal. And Mia will likely shoot it down like she’s no doubt done numerous others in the past.

From the sounds of it, these two do this a lot.

It gets late though and they’ve found nothing so far. Tony thinks they’re going to head back, but then he’s informed that this was a one-way trip for the night. They won’t be headed back until the morning. Which… isn’t completely disappointing.

Happy isn’t happy about it.

Mia and Doug spread out to place a few man-sized traps, leaving Tony and Happy to gather as much dry wood as possible.

Together, they start a fire and set up for the night.

Tony’s enjoying the thrill of it all, honestly. This beats sitting in a boring pub watching boring people do boring things while trying to get hammered enough to find a few of them bed-worthy.

He leans over the fire a little to warm his hands, “So, you two come out here often?”

“It’s been a while,” Mia says, taking off her gloves to warm her own hands, “The last Wendigo seen was over three years ago.”

“You kill it?”

“I did,” she tells him lowly, “The tourists, sometimes they get lost, sometimes they’re alone and they’re taken by the snow. But other times they’re lost together and one of them gets desperate after the other dies. Sometimes before.”

Tony’s brows lift, “Come on,” he laughs, “You don’t… really believe that, do you?”

“I’ve seen it with my own two eyes,” she says, frowning at him, “I’ve hunted and killed fifteen Wendigo.”

“Really? What do they look like?” Happy asks nervously, crowding closer to the fire than the rest of them.

Mia turns back to grab something from her pack, reaching over to pass it to Doug first, then to Happy, “Some look more human, others have not. There are no pictures, of course.”

“Of course,” Tony says, smiling.

“You’re skeptical, Stark,” she stares at him, “You might not be so skeptical, later tonight.”

Tony glances at the pictures (drawings, really) that Happy shares with him and then passes back, “I’ve seen uh… aliens the size of whales, I’ve seen some pretty crazy shit. I doubt this is like that.”

“You’re right, it’s not like that,” Mia agrees, “It’s much worse.”

“These were once human,” Doug speaks up then, having barely said anything at all for the last hour, “My dad became one.”

Tony stills, eyes narrowing, “So… for you two, this is like a vendetta?”

“Something like that,” Mia confirms, putting back on her gloves.

“We hunted for a few hours, now what?”

“What we did was not ‘hunting’,” Mia tells informs them finally, “We put our tracks out in the snow, we provided the bait. Now… we wait for the real hunter.”

The thought of it sends a shiver down Tony’s back and he glances at Happy. Okay, that one actually got to him.

“How long does it normally take?” he asks, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice.

“Not long,” Doug says, adding more wood to the fire, “An hour or so. Four of us sitting out here is too tempting. Any Wendigo will come and take the risk.”

Tony considers it, “But it’s got someone already, wouldn’t it be content-”

“No,” Mia snaps before he can even humor the thought, “These Wendigo are not stupid. Anything left to wander their territory is wasted meat if it gets back home, /especially/ if that person warns others. It’ll kill all of us and more before it ever lets one leave alive.”

“So how do you know it’s near?” Tony asks then, desperate to learn as much as he can, just incase, “How do you know it’s time?”

Mia glances at Doug, then shakes her head, “You don’t ever really know. As they were people, parts of them still are. And they approach the hunt differently. Some call names, once they know them. Some come from the trees above. Some just… attack outright, no pre-planning. Some have even made traps of their own.”

“We had this one,” Doug starts to motion with his hands, “She-”

Tony looks up just in time to see the movement behind the other man, barely there on the edge of the firelight as a line flies out and hooks around his neck, hoisting him up and into the darkness. It’s almost comical, how fast and sudden it happens, but there’s nothing funny about it.

Tony and Happy stand instinctively, but Mia stays seated and grabs her rifle, shooting and missing whatever is there as it scrurries through the leaves and snow.

There’s a wet gurgle and gasp, and then Doug’s shouts go silent.

“Fuck!” Mia stands, stepping over to the other side, “It’s fast,” her voice shakes, but she kicks the spare rifle back to Tony and sniffs, clears her throat and pushes back her feelings (Tony kind of likes her, she’s a badass, even in the face of losing her cousin), “Show yourself! I know you’re here!”

“Can it /actually/ understand English?” Tony asks, genuinely curious, “You said it /was/ a human, that they sometimes say names. Do they understand? Do they talk?”

“Some of them do,” Mia admits as she whirls towards a motion to her left, “I think it… depends on the person. Strong personality, strong mind… I’ve heard some speak full sentences but I’ve never really stuck around to try and have a philosophical debate.”

“Right.”

It runs through the woods to their right and this time Mia’s gotten a better look at it as she hisses lowly, “The boy, I think it’s the boy. Peter Parker.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’ve seen his picture. Peter? I know you’re there. Show your face.”

“This was /such/ a bad idea,” Happy says, sandwiched between Tony and the last of their two hunters, “You couldn’t just stay in town, stay bored-”

Tony’s gasp is what stops him from speaking. Just as Happy had been talking, he saw the unmistakable toes of the creature enter the glow of the fire - humanlike, but with sharp nails like little daggers. Whatever it’s doing, Tony gets the distinct feeling that it’s looking at /him/ specifically.

“You see it?”

“I did, it’s… still there I think.”

Mia turns and shoots, but it’s fast, she wasn’t kidding.

The three of them turn, then look up when something rustles above. After a second, Tony looks back down first when he dismisses it, just in time to see the creature dart over the fire from the other side, grabbing the rifle from Mia and hitting her across the head, knocking her out and slinging the rifle out of reach for any of them.

Wendigo or whatever it is, it grabs Happy and starts to pull him away.

“No!” Tony shouts, aiming the rifle in close at its head, “You let him go, or I swear to whatever darkness brought you up, I will /end/ you right here and now!”

It turns to look at him, big eyes like a fucking Gelfling or something (large and with hardly any white to them), black veins bleeding out around its eyes, darkened lines fading out over the pale skin. Its claws press in on Happy’s throat, causing him to whimper in response and try to lean back to relieve the pain.

“Let my Happy go!”

The Wendigo starts to open its mouth, unnaturally wide like some kind of horror movie smile, teeth like daggers.

“Let him go, let them both go… and I’ll go with you. Just let them live.”

It seems to consider this, stepping further back with Happy as if to get a better look at Tony, turning its head this way and that way.

This close and with a moment to spare, Tony realizes a few things that don’t make much sense.

One, if this really is the kid that got lost in the woods, Peter Parker - as Mia had said - then his hair should be much, /much/ longer. Which means that he’s likely been cutting it. Which… might also mean that there still is a level of actual human intelligence and something more domesticated curling underneath, that he would take the time to care for his hair and probably other things.

Two, either the creature /knows/ him, or likes him. One of the two, but Tony can’t tell which. Those eyes look at him in a way he’s seen before, something not completely alien about the way he’s being observed, cataloged, studied.

Three, under the poncho of fur that reaches its knees, the Wendigo is completely buck ass naked, balls out and everything - no boots, no gloves, nothing… in the /winter/ time. It’s not shivering, it doesn’t /look/ cold, it just stares at him wordlessly, considering, like it could be here all day.

And, on an unrelated note…

Four, he is painfully beautiful, even in a creepy monster way, with his little antlers and the veins. There’s something tragic about what he’s become, but it doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s terribly attractive.

“Don’t, Tony, don’t-” Happy tries to argue on his behalf.

“Take me, and leave them,” Tony says again, firmly, confident that Peter will listen to him, “I won’t even fight, you have my word. Let him get the rifle over there,” he nudges his head towards it, “I’ll give you this one, and we can leave.”

The Wendigo moves slowly and carefully, offering its hand as it steps towards the other rifle.

It lets Happy grab it, then takes the one from Tony quickly, pulling him over as well and Happy raises the rifle to shoot just as the fingers close around Tony’s throat.

“No!” he shouts, but then everything goes black.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, the first thing that hits him is the stinging pain in his head.

He looks around as his vision slowly clears, focusing first on the fire, but /not/ the fire that they had made with the two hunters. This one is different. Someone from the middle ages might call it ‘advanced’. Like a bonfire.

Tony blinks a few more times and looks passed the fire.

There’s a form standing at the far left wall of the cave, haunched over a large, wide table - the Wendigo - Tony doesn’t even have to see it clearly to know.

His stomach flops over with a quiver of fear.

The creature could be carving up his bodyguard right now, for all he knows, or that epically badass hunter chick. But he’s certainly cutting /something/.

“Did you let them live?” he asks, barely able to speak, but the creature hears him.

It turns wildly, stares at him and then grabs something from a second table before rushing over to him. He’s not sure if it’s the fact that he’s still sort of out of it or what, but the Wendigo somehow moves like it’s a part of the darkness, slinking in fast and quiet until it’s right in front of him.

Fingers press into his mouth and Tony starts to fight it, but stops when he tastes the salt of the meat, and then he gags.

Those big eyes watch him, moving with him as if mimicking his actions, trying to figure him out.

Tony manages to eat the meat that was put in his mouth though, after the first initial roll of his stomach, but then the Wendigo’s fingers shove back in again, feeding him more.

“Mm, okay, thanks,” he says, trying to pull away and chewing to show the creature that he’s eating, “Might sound crazy, but I’m an adult, I assure you that I know how to feed myself.”

The Wendigo leans in suddenly and then… smells him.

Tony starts to ask just what the hell it’s doing when he feels something cold and wet run up his neck.

It actually takes him a second, but not because it’s never happened /before/ and he’s unfamiliar with the act. He just… wasn’t really expecting it from some cannibal monster. Strippers? Calendar girls? Pepper, once upon a time? Sure.

That doesn’t make it any less exciting though.

His cheeks heat.

“Uh-” he starts to say.

The Wendigo pulls back to look at him, fingernails scratching along his beard, both hands clutching his face and cold to the touch like its tongue.

For one damn second, he’s convinced that it’s going to kiss him or something, but then it starts shuddering violently - almost like you do when you’re freezing - letting out a shaky moan as it stares at him with those large eyes.

And then it leaves, walking back to the table where it was when he first woke up.

“O… kay,” he says, not really sure /what/ he just witnessed.

He glances down at the slab of wood that was set down just outside of the creature’s little makeshift bed of furs, the loaf of meat there with a couple of pieces torn out of it.

Now that he’s not having it shoved into his mouth against his own volition, he tries it and hums in approval, “Not bad pemmican,” he almost gags when he remembers that it’s likely human meat, but rolls with it because he’s honestly probably had worse.

Tony watches the Wendigo from the bed of furs, then looks around the contents of the cave.

It’s a lot to take in and it only steels the resolve in his mind that there’s more to this creature than just the tragedy that’s befallen him.

For starters, there’s a telescope at the edge of the cave. A very /loved/ telescope, from the looks of it.

There’s a backpack near the bed but Tony doesn’t pilfer through it, even though he’s curious. There’s a pile of books around it and Tony reminds himself that only a handful of people have gone missing, which means that some of them must’ve been taken, stolen from the town likely.

Each of them are heavy duty in their own right. From John Gribbon to Stephen Hawking - there’s physics, engineering, biology, mythology. The kid has been studying, even while being on the edge of insanity, that curiosity has still kept its spark.

Tony’s gaze travels up to the drawings on the wall, math equations and such, chemistry…

He stops when he hears a soft, broken sound come from where the Wendigo has been standing, cutting up strips of meat to dry over the fire.

Tony watches his back and shoulders shake, then realizes that he’s crying.

It’s a little ironic that his first concern is for the kid’s safety, of all things. That he gets up to check on Peter and make sure he hasn’t hurt himself, but the Wendigo goes tense when he steps closer, and finally turns to look at him with those big, unnatural eyes.

“Can I help?” he offers, motioning to the table.

Peter stares up at him, blinking slowly. Then the creature sets down the knife it was using, walks out to a patch of snow just outside the cave and wipes its hands clean of blood.

Tony observes this all quietly, keeping to himself, letting the Wendigo take him by the arm and lead him back to the bed, stopping by the edge of the fire to grab a glass of water and push it into Tony’s hands.

He toes off his boots, takes a seat on the soft furs once more, and starts to set the drink aside when Peter turns to the backpack Tony had taken note of. The creature pulls out an old, worn down notebook, sifting through it and then shoving it into Tony’s hands.

Tony glances up as the Wendigo goes back to the butchering table and he turns his own attention to the scrawled writing on the paper, reading quietly and tracing his fingers over the parts where the writing got so hard that it nearly tore through the other side.

He pushes his fist to his mouth when he realizes that, while the kid was going mad, he was trying to explain what was happening to himself on a purely scientific level. Trying to rationalize, reason it out.

It’s a heartbreaking equation to read through (like a car crash in slow motion), especially when Tony gets to the end, three sheets later - front and back - when Peter finally concludes that the condition is irreversible. The math is sound, and Tony isn’t sure if the poor kid had hopes that Tony can tell him that something is off, that he missed something, but he can’t.

There’s no point in lying.

Math is just one of those things…

He would worry about himself, about the pemmican he was forced to consume, but Peter’s conclusions lay within raw, uncooked human flesh and doesn’t say much otherwise.

He flips through the other pages, reading separate accounts, blueprints for things the kid was working on in school and some out here. Tony isn’t sure if the lucid moments come and go, but if the calendars that Peter has drawn out are to be leaned on, some of this shit has been written in the last few weeks. So… he’s a monster, but he’s a /smart/ monster.

Tony reaches out to the bag to put the notebook back in there and stops when he sees the others. This isn’t the only one. And, though the cover of this one as just a plain Mead college ruled notebook, there’s a second and a third that are themed. Iron Man themed.

With his curiosity piqued, he plans initially to look through just a few pages of them, huffing when he sees /critiques/ of his own armor. Honestly though? It’s like a gold mine of knowledge.

He can’t tear his eyes away and he doesn’t until he realizes that Peter’s no longer standing at the butchering table.

The Wendigo sets out the last strips of meat at the fire and leaves the cave.

Tony watches after him but doesn’t follow.

He doesn’t even bother to escape because. Even if he wanted to, he doubts he would get far. The kid is fast, Mia had said so the moment he interrupted their fireside chat, and Tony had only continued to observe as much afterwards.

Peter returns some time later, apparently finished with the hacking and cutting and preparing for the time being, taking a seat at the fire and sipping one of the glasses of water by it, his knees to his chest.

Once again, Tony’s struck with how beautiful he is.

The curse or whatever it was that’s changed him hasn’t at all made him unappealing - at least not to Tony, but… well, then again, he’s never really had many hard limits. But Peter has become something else, something no longer human, and even Tony has the self awareness to know that what he’s feeling is really inappropriate.

His real question now isn’t how to fix Peter. Curing him is likely impossible. The kid’s math wasn’t wrong. It very much seems irreversible. So the /real/ question was… is he also irredeemable? Can he not be reintroduced into society like this? Is he safe or could he be made safe?

Would intellectual conversation bring out that human side of him that can still write and read, that can prepare something as complex as /pemmican/, of all things? Something that isn’t an easy process, and takes a real human mind to put together.

He’s clearly not just some wild animal. A little wild, a little something else, but he’s still very much human.

Tony watches him for so long that he doesn’t realize that Peter’s started to watch him back.

When he does, he reaches down for his drink to give himself something to do, taking a few sips of it and setting it on one of the books in the corner.

Just as he’s moving the loaf of pemmican over as well, Peter gets up from the fire and starts over to him.

Once again, he’s faster than he should be, at the fire for a second and then climbing into Tony’s lap, grabbing his face like he had before.

Those hands are cold still, but not freezing, touching the side of Tony’s head, his neck, his chest, then pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Tony swallows nervously as his heart begins to race in his chest when the Wendigo starts sniffing him and licking his neck like he did before, body trembling atop him but not letting up and leaving him alone this time. He gets the feeling that Peter’s either been working towards this or was spurred on by something Tony did himself.

His hands tentatively reach out, brushing the fur that does so /little/ to give Peter any sense of bodily privacy, leaving nothing to the imagination whatsoever. He’s just barely tracing the shape of a toned thigh when Peter’s hands push under his shirt.

He should stop this, he /really/ should.

But he’s not sure if trying to stop Peter would result in the Wendigo killing him outright, or forcing him regardless. And damn him if the latter doesn’t make his mouth drop open and his dick get a little harder.

Peter turns and licks at his mouth, the ghost of an action, not even a kiss, passing over his lips and teeth. But he does it again, then licks the underside of Tony’s nose, up the right side of it, then back down to his mouth. It might be funny if it didn’t ignite something primal within him.

Those sharp nails drop down to unbutton and unzip his pants, and even as the Wendigo does it, Tony can’t help but remind himself how /intelligent/ this creature is. Peter knows what he’s doing, what he wants.

And maybe, just maybe, he knows Tony wants it too.

He tries to get a proper kiss in, but Peter and his abnormally long tongue are unbelievably elusive, licking his cheek and neck and nose and ear and /anything/ but giving him something to latch onto.

He opens his mouth to protest when the Wendigo tugs his dick out of his pants and sinks down onto him as if fingering and preparation of any kind are just some made up pass time, or foreplay, not even remotely necessary to get things started.

Did this strong, smart creature /actually/ leave the cave to prep himself for this? Or is there more to it? He can’t be moved to ask, but he’s dying to know.

Tony clenches his teeth at the cold press of the walls around him, warming slowly as Peter stills all of his movements above his waist but continues to rise and lower on his dick as he stares at Tony, his mouth dropping open in awe, large eyes blinking.

“That good, huh?” Tony smirks and leans in, kissing him finally.

He wraps his arms around the Wendigo to keep him close, pushing the fur up off of his head and laying it aside.

The skin under is pale and scarless, not a single mark in sight, but with those purple veins spreading here and there, the dark lines leading down his gorgeously hairless body.

Peter’s hands clutch onto his shoulders for support, everything slowly coming back into him as his gaze focuses on Tony’s face, one hand moving to scratch Tony’s beard and he leans in to press their foreheads together, to mingle their breaths.

His lips start moving to form words and Tony has to zero in on it to even catch the low sound coming out, but then he recognizes it.

In the most beautiful, hoarse little whisper, the Wendigo repeats: “Yes, yes, yes,” over and over again as he trembles and rolls his hips on Tony’s lap.

He lays Peter down on the furs, keeping himself upright, grabbing those toned thighs tight in his grip and slamming forward at a breakneck pace. The sound of their skin slapping fills the cave and the Wendigo goes limp with pleasure, bare and exposed and overwhelmed under Tony.

Little puffs of gasps and moans escape his lips, huffs of breath like an overheated animal, his large eyes staring up towards the ceiling of the cave. The black veins along his body grow darker and Tony can feel the shaking that runs through him getting more and more violent with every thrust.

Tony pushes off his jacket fully finally, shoving his pants a little lower.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” Peter starts saying again, chanting it until tears drip down his cheeks and his mouth drops open and his back arches off the furs as he cums.

It’s absolutely without a doubt the most stunning thing Tony’s ever seen, and he finally leans down and pulls the Wendigo into his arms, driving towards his own finish as the creature holds onto him.

The cum smears between their bodies, his soft belly rubbing against Peter’s abs, his rough fingers tangling in Peter’s hair, holding him down to kiss him. His other hand pulls the Wendigo’s hips up a hair higher, fucking him with short, quick movements that take away their breath.

It’s been a while since he’s felt that telltale burn in his thighs. He doesn’t start feeling it until it’s on him like a truck, but Tony barrels through it.

Their mouths slide together in a mess of spit and tongues, uncoordinated and both of them too high on the adrenaline to be bothered long enough to care.

Peter pushes Tony’s shirt up and off, kicking his pants as far down as he can and Tony lifts each knee, careful not to lose pace as he strips himself bare and focuses back on the creature writhing beneath him.

Peter manages to cum a second time, locking up and repeating that sweet little beat of ‘yes, yes, yes’ like he had the first time. If there’s one thing Tony loves, it’s enthusiastic, shameless pleasure, and even being a creature of darkness, the boy beneath him isn’t one to hold back from such delight.

His gaze sharpens when the pressure builds at last, the pace he set picking up faster than ever before as he chases his orgasm.

Peter shouts in surprise, and, wouldn’t you have it… starts laughing, smiling and licking at him, sniffing in that way that he does. His hands move down, up and down and up and down over Tony’s chest, tracing the shape of his arc reactor, then reaching around to grab his ass in both hands.

“Mister… Stark,” he says and Tony cums so hard he that blacks out.

* * *

When he opens his eyes again, it isn’t to a pain in his head, but that burn still in his thighs, stronger than before now that the afterglow he skipped out on has worn off.

There’s a heavy blanket of furs that have been pulled up over him; the stickiness he was expecting on his stomach and around his dick is gone, explained away by a bowl of water set out by the bed, milky white in color; and the creature that he just one /hundred/ percent got busy with is curled in his arms and sleeping soundly.

Tony can’t name the last time he slept with someone so intimately.

No, he can.

And it’s been /years/.

Tony blushes when he realizes something that is /different/ about this time, though.

The only person he’s been with since having the chest implant was Pepper, and with her he always wore a shirt - he always faced away or laid on his stomach.

But Peter sleeps peacefully with the glow of it on his face, cold puffs of breath steaming the casing of the arc reactor.

Tony’s never seen anything like it.

But he loves it.

He brushes the back of his hand along Peter’s porcelain skin, touches the little dark brown antlers, then runs his fingers through Peter’s soft chestnut curls.

The Wendigo snaps up suddenly, eyes wide as he and climbs up to cover Tony, placing his body in front of Tony’s as if to protect him.

He only just now hears the sound himself - the footsteps coming from outside the cave - the Avengers themselves appearing just around the left side of the entrance. It all happens in a split second, he’s not sure just /how/ capable the Wendigo is, but Tony isn’t willing to risk it.

He grabs Peter and shoves him down, covering the Wendigo’s body with his own just as two bullets, an arrow, a hammer, and a shield fly at them, barely missing Peter and hitting the wall behind them.

“Stark!” the creature beneath him gasps, trying to check him.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Tony assures him, trying to keep him calm, “Are you? You’re fine, right?” he asks, cupping the creature’s cheek and frowning at the tears in those large eyes.

“Yes,” Peter whispers.

Tony turns when he hears Natasha speak first.

“Oh no, Tony… you didn’t.”

“Kinda did,” Tony says, smiling tightly and stretching out over Peter, the furs covering most of their nudity but not enough to hide what they’ve done from being so painfully obvious.

Steve groans in disgust and Tony isn’t sure at first but quickly realizes that it’s Barnes that laughs.

“We seem to have disrupted your mating rituals, my apologies. Your bodyguard made it sound as though something far more sinister had befallen you, Man of Iron,” Thor says as he pulls back mjolnir, smiling widely at them, “Are congratulations in order instead?”

“Uhm, perhaps?”

“Well, guess we got all worked up for nothing,” Clint responds, shouldering his bow and arrow, “You guys want a lift?”

Tony glances at Peter, “Uh, actually, we haven’t really /had/ that conversation yet.”

“Can you?” Natasha asks, lifting a brow, “Have that conversation, I mean.”

Tony shrugs, “Maybe, not really sure.”

“Tony,” Bruce says in disappointment, “Leave it up to you to take advantage of-”

“I didn’t take advantage of anyone, /he/ jumped /my/ bones,” Tony clarifies, then clears his throat, “My happy, willing, consenting bones, but he jumped me. Not the other way around.”

Steve glares and crosses his arms, “Maybe we should leave.”

“Maybe you /should/,” Tony says and glances back at Peter, “Pretty sure I’m safe with the little one.”

Natasha makes a fake gagging sound and turns away, leaving first.

“Any chance you guys brought a change of my clothes?”

“Actually,” Clint considers it, “Yes. You /do/ realize that you leave your clothes everywhere, right? I take it you want them?”

Tony shrugs, “It would be awfully helpful of you guys, seeing as you came all this way,” he says as they all finally start to leave, “Thank you for coming, by the way. Really grateful, nice to know I’m still a little important.”

“Not that important,” Sam mutters, barely in earshot.

Thor waves gleefully, “I take my leave as well, Man of Iron and tiny deer monster. My heartiest congratulations to what looks like a beautiful coupling. Let me know when you plan to hold one of those… Earthling ceremonies, what are they called?”

Tony blinks, “Uh, you mean a /wedding/?”

“Ah, yes!” Thor nods, “Holy matrimony, I believe, holy matrimony. Good luck to you both.”

The god of Thunder leaves with the rest of them and Tony finally turns to look down at Peter beneath him.

“He doesn’t really know what he’s talking about,” Tony says and smiles sheepishly, “He doesn’t even understand how email works.”

The Wendigo blinks up at him, still clutching at Tony like a lifeline.

“Right… you might not either anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> After note: Right, so I went a little rogue with this fic. It was supposed to be at LEAST 1k and here I am, over 6.5k… wanting to write so so so so much more. So… I’m claiming that the fic ends here, but I’m just gonna keep writing and see what happens from here on out. Read if you’re curious and want more, but there will be some slight domestication from here on out. I may even time skip around just for funsies...
> 
> This fic and anything I write like it are already posted elsewhere first and foremost. This fic was posted up over there back in October.
> 
> For full releases at once, visit my Tumblr @Cammerel to find out more (speech bubble in the bottom right).
> 
> \- (A)


End file.
